The futanari infection
by DennWings
Summary: (Non magical) Ron and his sister Ginny go to a new school, but things are not what they seem, a futanari infection is starting to spread, will Ron make it out...
1. Chapter 1

TEST STORY...TEST STORY

This story is something i have been working on for a while, i was kicking around the idea so i decided to post the first chapter to see if anyone likes it and wants to see more

this story contain people from the Harry potter books/movies (I DO NOT OWN THEM)

so enjoy

Dennwings.


	2. Chapter 2

Aside from Ron, there were three other students in the van that fateful day as we drove up the lonely road that led to the small privet school for the gifted, the two young boys, where happy to be away and at school,

I was looking forward to the class, eager to do good work of course, but also because my little sister Ginny was going to be there helping out, as she attended the all girl floor of the school.

The five of us fit in the van rather uncomfortably. The youngest of us at twenty six, the driver with the name i cant remember was behind the wheel of the van as it made its way noisily up the road. Riding in the passenger seat was the head of our small school Mr Dumbledore, a old but wise man.

.

In the seats behind us, two boys from our school Nick and Andrew, dressed in their school uniforms, sat quietly. Ron adjusted his collar of his shirt a little as it was always a little uncomfortable, but it was particularly so in this hot weather. The van had air conditioning, but the people and the heat outside did not do mutch.

Ahead of us, the school loomed in the distance. It was surrounded by high trees as to keep the people of the outside world out of view (to keep the dumb people out), and from the road all we could see was the spires at the top. We turned on the small road on the side that led up to the school and made our way up it. Just in front of the trees the property was surrounded by a large wall, and the entrance was blocked by a large iron gate. We stopped at it and let Dean and Andrew hop out and open it for us. 

Passing the rows of trees, the School came into view. It was a tall, dark two story building done up in traditional build, shaped like a large letter L. Wide courtyards and walk ways flanked the sides and a large fountain sat in front of the main entrance. In the curve of the L was the main bulding which took up all two floors in the bend and the all girl school at the top. We pulled up in front of the main entrance and started forwards.  
As soon as Ron got out of the car, He felt a strange foreboding about the place that I hadn't before; something vaguely sinister in the air, like something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it.  
As we walked into the school, headmaster Thomas spoke to the boys, "Now, I want you boys to remember: Don't get too close to those girls."

Dean replied, "Why not? I mean, we'll have to get close to them a little bit in the cortyard and at lunch." Thomas eyed him icily, "You will have them step aside and ask a man to help you. You are both still young and impressionable; and women are all temptresses by their nature.

Chastised, Dean lowered his eyes and said nothing. We continued up the old stone steps and to the convent door itself. The door was made of solid wood and was rimmed in iron fittings. which was an elaborate gargoyle knocker. The door was flanked by two statues of two great hadmasters that had passed long ago,

There was no bell. We knocked and waited. It wasn't long before we heard the sounds of feet hurrying on the other side, and the door swung open with a pronounced groan and it moved on it ancient hinges.

The door swung open and we found ourselves looking into the face of teacher Patricia, the head of the histery. She was in her mid fifties, with a world weary face that seemed always to have her whole history etched in the lines of her skin. Her narrow brown eyes were piercing and stern. However, one look at her and I knew something was wrong . . . she seemed worried.

"Headmaster Thomas!" She exclaimed, "Thank goodnes you've come."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up right away, my sister was inside this building. Instantly, I felt apprehensive. Whatever was going on, it was bad enough that Patricia had completely forgotten that we were coming today. We entered the door shooting uneasy glances at each other as Patricia led us in. The huge main entrance of the convent was done in up in elaborate marble and ivory

The school was empty almost, and our footsteps echoed in the building. Most of the teacher's and students were already at the big charity event and wouldn't return until later tonight. Only a few of the teachers, boys and the girls would be here at this time. I contemplated to ask about waiting out in the car, but suddenly, Patricia was talking. 

"It started this morning." She said her voice trembling, "We found boxes in the storage room that weren't there last night. When we opened them up, oh, it was horrid: all sorts of weard things ! You wouldn't believe it, you really wouldn't, nipple clamps, ball locks, cock harness, rings, necklaces, pins and such in one box. Another box had books of sex magic and rituals in it. Another one had candles and wicked holders, incense. There were banners and clothes with sex symbols on them, it was horrible."

"Good lord," Thomas muttered, "Have you any idea how they came to be here?"

"None." Patricia said firmly, "The storage room was locked and it's in the basement, so there are no windows. There were so many boxes of this stuff; I don't see how anyone got it all in there without being noticed, it's like someone was preparing . . . a . . . a sex mass or something."  
Leaving the main entrance area, we followed her through the large dining area; large ornate decorated walls, while the furnishings were plain, long wooden tables and benches where the students and teachers all ate communally. We crossed through the empty area, towards the far side door, which I knew led to the main atrium and staircase and from there into the main hallway to class rooms.

"Don't you think it more probable that this is some kind of sick joke, or shipping mistake?" Ron suggested.

She glared at Ron, and spoke slowly, "Not when you see this. Those boxes were not all we found."

She opened the two huge wooden doors which came apart with a horror movie like groan, and led us in. I had been in this room many times, and right away could see what was wrong, Like the main entrance, the room was circular and went up two stories high, the walls painted all the way around with astonishing colour,

A large spiral staircase wrapped around the room leading up to the second floor.

A large door off to our left led to the rest of the schools first floor, and across from it were the two ornate large doors, topped with an incredible stained glass arch that led into the main hall. In the centre of the room was a large statue, of a man, The statue stood about six feet high, and seemed to be made of highly polished marble, painted a gloss black color. The detail with which it was carved was frighteningly realistic. Its eyes were the only part of it that was not black; they were made of some kind of red glass, or perhaps rubies. The size of the statue meant that everything about it was in proportions that were chillingly plausible.

But the most disconcerting part of the statue was that the creature had a huge erect penis, grotesquely jutting out from between his legs, and a pair of large testicles to boot. It was like a mockery of the human form, a gross parody of man. But what was most frightening was that this massive, heavy statue, would have taken at least ten men to move it and put it there. It was impossible for this to have been put here, and the equally heavy statue removed, without the sisters noticing it. The inexplicable feat sent shivers up and down my spine . . . no human could have done this.

Echoing my thoughts, Mr Thomas said, "What the hell is this thing. How in the world did this get hear?"

"I don't believe god had anything to with this." Patricia said darkly, "Thank god most of the teachers and children were at the event. There were only four teachers here and two of the girls as well as you to boys."

"Where are they now?" Dumbledore asked her.

"the girls are Upstairs ." She replied, "No one has come downstairs except me since we found it."

"Is my sister up there?" Ron asked quickly.

Patricia nodded. I glanced around at the others, and noticed Dean and Neville staring at the statue with a sort of morbid fascination. I became aware of the fragile young minds that were being exposed to this hellishness. Mr Thomas had noticed them too, because he snapped at them immediately.

"Nicholas! Neville!" He barked, jolting them out of their trance, "Avert your eyes from that filth."

The two boys, chastised, dropped their eyes to the floor. Mr Thomas continued to glare at them, as if they were more repulsive to him then the monstrosity of stone in front of us. It was one of those times where I felt that Mr Thomas was too abrasive, too abrupt with the boys when he thought he saw a hint of any sort of developing perversion. As far as he was concerned, the only purpose for sex was for procreation, and even then it was not the time for it. In the privacy of my own thoughts, I felt a bit of disagreement with him.  
"Perhaps," Ron suggested quickly, "We should all get upstairs while we figure out what to do?"

Taking a deep breath to still his anger, Mr Thomas nodded, "That would be best, I think."

Rather too quickly, we followed Patricia up the stairs as the spiraled around the room, and those, the obscenity it contained, and up to the circular balcony at the top. Once there, there were three doors: Two led into either wing of the school, and the once between them led into Patricia's private room and chambers. A large ornate dome decorated with painted images of angels topped the two story room, from which hung a spectacular brass chandelier.

She led us to the left side doors, which led into the sleeping chambers of the teachers as well as students.

"Who is still here?" I asked her.

" Hermione, Cho, Luna, and Lindsay, along with your sister Ginny and her friend Katie ." Patricia answered, "They're all up here."

"Did . . . did Ginny . . . see that . . . thing?" Ron asked, barely able to get the words out.

She nodded solemnly, "We all did, Mr Thomas. We all did."

I bit my lip; the thought of my sweet innocent sister being exposed to something like the atrocity downstairs was distasteful and offensive. I would have to offer her confession so that her soul may be cleansed of the sight. Anger welled up within me, that my pure and virtuous sister might have been polluted so.

As Patricia opened the doors and we went in, Luna came running forward, dressed in her full traditional school uniform. She was a young, pretty woman with wide brown eyes, and even the loose fitting attire of her uniform did little to hide her figure. Her eyes were wide and she was pale from fright as she ran up to us. God, what else could have happened?

She ran up to us, slightly "Patricia, Mr Thomas . . . Oh thank god! Come quick, come quick! "Calm down child," Patricia admonished her, "Get a hold of yourself and tell us what the problem."

"It . . . it just happened." She sputtered, "In the quiet room . . . they . . . something's wrong with them! They . . . they wouldn't stop!"

When it was clear that we weren't going to get something coherent out of her, Mr Thomas said, "Take us there." We followed her all the way down the hall. The hallway was a rather non descript stone affair, with doors on either side At the very end was the quiet room; a lounge like room looking out over the courtyard in which the students gathered for homework or reading, When we got there I saw Ginny just inside the door, staring in with a hand over her mouth. We could not see what she was looking at.

"Ginny!" Luna cried, "Come away from there!"

Ginny seemed not to hear us, or even register our approach. As we approached the room, I realized I could hear the soft sounds of feminine moaning coming from beyond the door. There were smacking sounds, and wet sucking noises mingled with the groans that emanated from inside. I found myself blushing . . . they weren't? . . . They couldn't be . . . could they?

We entered the room, and finally saw what was going on. Patricia gasped and clapped both hands over her mouth, and Mr Thomas blanched in disgust at what we saw. The rest of us were stunned speechless.

The room was a hexagonal structure with a huge picture window on the far side that looked out over the courtyard below. Scattered around it were wooden tables and couches, a few chairs and other such stuff. Sparse simple furnishing except for more religious artwork on the walls. A nice woven rug flowed over the hardwood floor under a pair of simple couches on either side of the room facing each other.

On the couch on the right, Lindsay and Hermione sat, their arms around each other. I blanched when I saw that they were engaged in a deep, long lesbian kiss, their hands groping at their bodies under their long robes. Their breathes were deep and passionate, and they moaned with ecstasy as the kissed each other, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths. They were both young and lovely, and I felt a shameful thrill at seeing them debase themselves in this manner. They made out shamelessly, as if they cared not who saw them.


	3. Chapter 3

But when Ron turned my eyes to the other couch he was really in for a shock: Cho was passionately kissing Jessica's friend Katie; whose top was completely unbuttoned and wide open. Her bra was pushed up and her teenage breasts completely exposed. Cho was kissing her lips and gently caressing her breasts. She moved her head down and began to lick and suck on Katie hard nipple, her hand now reaching down and lifting up the teenager skirt, revealing her simple white panties underneath. Too Ron's shock, Cho began running her finger along the outline of Katie vagina, making the school girl coo with lust.

Ron heard ruffles of fabric and turned my head to see that Lindsay and Sister Hermione had slipped out of their school shirt and skirt, and were now making out with each other clad only in their underwear and. The played with each other bodies gleefully, touching each other in ways Ron dared not even think of.

Giggling like a young girl, Cho stood up and pushed her skirt down her body, letting if fall to the ground around her ankles, revealing a voluptuous form that I had never suspect lurked under her robes. She reached behind herself, and unhooked her bra. Ron blushed red as she slipped it off, revealing her large ample breasts, her nipples hard as rocks. Katie gleefully reached up and squeezed them, putting the tips in her mouth and sucking on her nipples, causing Cho to moan with unrestrained lust.

Ron's sister Ginny was staring at them, muttering why wont they stop? Why wont they stop? over and over.

It is difficult to describe the surreal scene that came over us. Between the bunch of us, we all could have probably pulled the women from each other by force. In fact, Ron was sure that was what we should have been doing. But we stood transfixed and didn't act, as if we were held in place by some magical force that would prevent them from interfering in this sexy behaviour. I should have grabbed Ginny and pulled her out of there. I should have grabbed the two boys as well, but I didnt. My indecision was to cost all three of them.

Ron continued to stare unable to speak or move as the women kissed and fondled each other. Almost before we even knew it, they had stripped themselves completely nude, leaving their clothes in piles on the floor. The only clothing they wore were their socks. They began to lick and suck on each others vagina's, putting the mouths in those privet places between their legs. And they did it with such unrestrained glee and delight that you think they had no shame or decency what so ever. They grinned and giggled with joy as they buried their tongues deep into each other vagina's, sucking on the clitoris and the vulva with sickening slurping sounds.

How long this went on they did not really remember, but Ron was jerked out of my trance by a sudden strange sensation. It was hard to put my finger on, but it felt like something passed through the room, something primal and hot, beyond all end. An invisible shadow that passed not only trough the room,

but through everyone present as well. I shuddered, not even sure what had happened.

And then, something else happened.

Katie was lying on the couch, her back arched as Cho buried her face between her legs, making those obscene sucking noises. The younger woman was rolling her head, squeezing her own breasts and moaning with joy, her eyes rolled back in their sockets like someone possessed.

Ah! Ah! Oh!She cried, Something's happening to me! Something's happening to me!

And then, to all of our horror, something began to grow above Katie's vagina, just out from the top. It sprouted fast and rapidly, much like those time lapse photographs of plants. It only took me a second to realize with disgust that she was growing a penis. It popped up from her, flopping over on its side. Katie looked down in surprise, and so did Cho. But rather then regard it with horror like I expected them too, they both broke out into wide grins.

Well, well, well, what have we here? Cho cooed.

Why don't you try it out? Katie purred.

Patricia clapped both hands to her mouth.

It seemed almost impossible that neither one seemed to shocked by this new development. How they could be so bliss about this was beyond Ron. Again, it must be some spell.

The student then began to suck her penis, moving her lips along the shaft, moving up and down with sensual motions, licking it with relish. Soon it was hard and stiff, sticking up from her crotch as Cho took the organ into her mouth in a shameful manner. How could they simply accept this, it made no sense, but they were simply enjoying the new unnatural organ that had suddenly appeared between Katie's legs.

Oh! Oh! That feels good. Katie moaned.

Lindsay and Hermione had turned to look at them when suddenly they both began to shudder and convulse. The squirmed and writhed on the couch, moaning and wailing. I almost screamed when I saw each of them begin to grow a penis. They both laughed excitedly as the organs grew above their vagina\s. In a second, they had both become hermaphrodites of some kind. Ron heard of women like this, futanari they were called by some of the younger set, or futas for short. But they had always been a myth, something from the domain of perverted Japanese comic books.

Not anymore it seemed.

The students went right back to kissing each other and began to perform fellatio on each other, sucking on one another's new organs with shameful enthusiasm. They fingered and teased each other's vagina's as well, writhing with the feelings. They seemed oblivious to the wrongs they were doing. They went about their libidinous activities with no concern from who saw them. Truly they were possessed by some malevolent perverted force.

Cho continued to suck on Katie's penis, her fingers moving in and out of the teenager's vagina. Katie looked over at Ginny with a look of impish; no make that demonic, glee.

Look, Ginny! She sang happily, look what I got!

Ginny stared at her with eyes wide, her face flushed red, oh my god. Oh my god, how is that possible?

Ron was alarmed to notice a slight look of interest in her, a sparkle behind her eyes that I did not like the look of. Absurdly, Ron made a mental note to talk to her later.

Suddenly, as she sucked on Katie , Cho began to wiggle and convulse, moving her hips back and forth.

Im getting one! Oh yeah, Im getting one. She cried.

The penis dropped down underneath her, so large we couldn't miss it even under her body. Her hand went to it immediately and started to stroke it. Now all four girls were some kind of obscene male female hybrid. A futa, girl with a penis as well as a vagina; a complete crime against god and nature. Mr Thomas was muttering under his breath, and all of us felt petrified, held in place by some unknown force and unable to act. All at once, Katie reached over and pushed Cho over and on her back facing the other way. We could all see her dual sex organs clearly, and I was alarmed to see, or thought I saw, Ginny lick her lips a little out of the corner of my eye.

Spread you legs wide, slut. Katie chortled, I wanna fuck you.

Cho did as she was told, spreading her legs like a whore, yeah, come on, I want your big cock inside me. Fuck me hard.

Their language was obscene, and Katie gripped the base of her penis and guided it right into the waiting wet vagina of her partner. Cho stroked her erect penis and then arched her back as she was penetrated. Blood quickly began to seep from between her legs, and I realized that Katie had taken her virginity. Katie thrust her hips, moving in and out of her, penetrating Cho as if she had that penis her whole life. The student squealed and convulsed, moaning with pleasure.

Mr Thomas looked sick, like he might vomit at any moment. Mother Patricia stared in horror as if she was witnessing an execution. The rest of us stared at the spectacle with slack jawed shock.

This is amazing. Jeff muttered, has anything like this ever been possible.

Ron could tell by the sound of his voice and the look on his face that he was tempted by the hermaphrodite sirens in front of us. The spell had gotten a hold of his mind and was trying to reel him in. Ron knew he couldn't let that happen, but I couldn't think of what to do, how to take action against this perverse dance that was being performed. I stared at Katie and Cho as the two futas made love shamelessly in front of us, Cho's habit flopping as her body moved, her hand masturbating her new penis grotesquely. It was unbelievable the amount of lust that these formerly wholesome girls were unleashing. Could it have been that such sick perversity was in them all along? That whatever curse that foul statue had visited upon us only let it out?

It was impossible to turn my eyes away from the spectacle: Katie and Cho, naked, writing and heaving together as they copulated like beasts in the wild. They kissed each other in deep tongue filled kisses that made Mr Thomas cringe. And it was the fact that we were paying attention to them, that the next tragedy happened, the first of many.

I heard a scream and turned to my right. To my horror, I saw that while we all staring and Katie and Cho, Hermione and Lindsay had quietly gotten off the couch and come up to Ginny. They had grabbed her and dragged her to the other side of the couch they had been on. Ginny was screaming and fighting them in a near panic and the two nuns began tearing off her clothes. Her shirt ripped and the buttons fell to the floor.

No! Stop!Ginny cried, Ron! Help me!

Ginny! Ron screamed, no! Please let her go!

I wanted to go after her, but something was stopping me. It was like a wall built by their lust: If I crossed it, I felt like I would be lost. The futari tore Ginny's shirt and bra off, exposing her naked breasts. Even though she was my sister, it was the first time Ron had ever seen them. I blushed red as the futari's ripped off my sister's skirt. As they began to tug at her plain white panties, she screamed for them to stop. They didn't, and they ripped them off, stripping my little sister nude.

Callously they threw her over the arm of the couch. Too late, I realized what was about to happen, and so did Ginny as Sister Lindsay got behind her, gripping her cock with one hand.

No! She screamed in panic, Please don't!

Get her!Encouraged Katie , her best friend, still pumping her new cock in and out of Cho.

Lindsay did, indeed, get her. She lowered herself down and...


End file.
